PS I Still Love You
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Maybe it wasn't Randy that did the leaving... SLASH. Cody/Randy


Title: P.S, I Still Love You

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Randy

Summary: Maybe it wasn't Randy that did the leaving…

Warnings: NOTHING. It's PG. OMG. I know, right?

Words: 2000

Disclaimers: Not mine

Notes: Based off of Blake Shelton's song, Austin. I love this story. It's… wow. It makes my heart explode with happiness and rainbows! XD

Chapter 1/1

His heart was still Randy's.

Looking back, Cody decided, it had _always _belonged to Randy. Since day one when Cody had been a fifteen year old boy. God, even then, Randy had the ability to take Cody's breath away. Nothing had changed in almost ten years. Except, now Cody was forced to admire Randy from the television. And it was his own damn fault for his current heart ache. Because he'd been the one to ask for his trade to Smackdown, to escape the stares and the whispers and points and rumors.

He hadn't been strong enough for Randy.

How was he supposed to feel listening to the gossip about his relationship with Randy? Or the pitying stares from the few that actual knew the truth? That assumed Randy was keeping Cody around for sex because he couldn't be with his wife? That Cody was the other woman, the dirty little secret that Randy kept? Sometimes, Cody wondered if it was true. After all, Randy had gotten married to Sam, had a daughter. What could Cody ever hope to give Randy? A few nights a week of amazing, mind blowing sex?

So Cody had made the decision to sever all ties with Randy.

He'd requested a change of brand. Had packed his bags when Randy was gone and was on a plane to his first Smackdown appearance without a word. He'd changed his phone number, email address, everything. He hadn't had contact with Randy in months. Ted and John had eventually stopped questioning him about his actions, had eventually ceased telling him detail how incredibly depressed Randy was.

Now Cody was an NXT pro. And the rumors floating around in the locker room about himself and Lucky Cannon were numerous. The rumors about himself and Zack Ryder. About Mike. About Drew. About Jason. Cody wondered when he'd earned the reputation of locker room cock slut. Because he'd never been with anyone other than Randy in the business. Never had the desire. Randy as his be all, end all. His alpha and his omega. And now it was gone.

Cody's head rested against the wall behind him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw _him_. That crooked smile. Eyes the color of the sea after it storms, showing mirth only when in Cody's presence. The way he pretended to be interested in Cody's hobbies-Cody knew he didn't give a damn but the fact that Randy _listened_… It was worth more than Cody's weight in gold.

Those large, callused hands on Cody's body. Caressing his skin. Fingers in Cody's hair when Cody couldn't sleep at night. Laughing at his horrible jokes because that was just Randy's way of showing he cared. Those lips on Cody's body that did things to him that no one else could ever possibly rival. Randy always tasted like chocolate; the man's penchant for Lindt truffles was quirk of his that few knew. How Randy sang off key in the shower when he thought Cody was still asleep; Cody always made sure he was awake to listen to his lover let his walls down and be goofy.

Cody's throne was broken. He was Samson without his hair. Frodo without the One Ring. He was a thousand times empty. He'd never believed that a person could die from a broken heart but ever since he'd left… Ever since he'd last seen that face of the one he loved from than life itself… He was hollow. It showed in the ring. On the microphone. He knew it. Vince knew it. Even the fans knew it.

Baby blues glanced at his cellphone resting on the edge of the tub. He still had Randy's number programmed to speed dial one. Knew those ten digits intimately. So many nights he would stare at the keys and wish he had the balls to call Randy. To hear his voice. To listen to him breath.

His finger hovered above the five. Just a quick press and-

Three rings. Cody's heart was hammering wildly in his chest and he knew that any second now he was going to-

"Hey, I'm not here. If it's John asking for your winnings from the bet, shove it up your ass. I'm not paying. That shit was rigged." Cody laughed, choking on the lump in his throat, "If you're a telemarketer, I'll hunt you down and snap your neck." Oh, Psycho Randy was sexy… "And if it's Cody… I still love you."

Cody's hand was shaking as the phone fell to the floor. He heard but he couldn't believe. After all these months, Randy hadn't stopped loving him. Hadn't stopped giving up on him. What kind of man held on for that long? How could Randy even possibly care about him when Cody had _deserted_ him? And wasn't Randy afraid that someone would listen to the entire message and _know_ the truth? That the lies hadn't been lies at all?

"You ok, man?"

Cody lifted his gaze from the phone to stare in wide eyed shock at Mike, "What?"

"Uh, you look like you've seen a ghost," Mike frowned, crossing the locker room to wave his hand in front of Cody's face. "Dude, you're supposed to go against Lucky in ten minutes." Mike's expression softened, "Cody? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Mike sighed, draping an arm across Cody's shoulders, "You called him, didn't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah. Look, Randy hasn't been the same since you left. And I know you haven't either. Do us all a favor and talk to him. At Money in the Bank. Cody, you deserve to be happy. Don't let these fuckers get you down. Do you know how many times I wanted to end things with John? When everyone assumed I was just his little fuck toy?"

Cody smiled wanly, nodding, face losing the scowl that so often graced it, "I know, Mikey. Just, JoMo doesn't have a family. You were never the other woman. You-"

"You're so emo," Mike laughed, rolling his eyes, "Did you ever stop and think that maybe _Sam's_ the other woman? That Randy even started a family because it took all the suspicion off of you two? You two were free to do whatever the fuck you pleased. No one questioned whether or not you and Randy were getting it on, not after Alanna was born. You had the entire world in front of you. Traveling with your boyfriend everywhere."

"I guess I really was stupid."

"Ya think?" Mike smirked, "It's not too late to fix it. Randy loves you. A blind fool can see it. And I'm honestly sick and tired of a bitchy Randy. You never know what mood he's in. It's scary shit."

"I'll call him Sunday. We'll…. We can work it out. I miss him, Mike."

"I know. Come on, go kick that hot ass of Lucky's. You two are sex in the ring," Mike laughed, winking cheerfully at the curdled milk look Cody shot him. "Admit it. You'd tap that ass."

"… Fuck you."

"No thanks. Johnny might eat your face off."

"IMAGES!"

He turned his game face on, falling into the "Dashing" Cody Rhodes gimmick. He listened to the boos, ignored the looks from his coworkers, ignored Lucky in the ring.

He couldn't stop thinking about Randy.

* * *

_Cody listens to the voice on the other end, his heart thundering in his chest, "Hey, you've reached me. I'm probably kicking John's ass in pool. And if it's Sam, I swear, I'll take Alanna to Disney World next time I get a break. And if it's Cody, I still love you."_

_Cody breathes, voice shaky, leaving nothing but his phone number. _

_He doesn't know if Randy will call. _

_But he can only hope. _

* * *

Cody paced in his dressing room, stomach knotted. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. The first time he'd kissed Randy? The first time he'd had sex with him? His first match in the pros? No, nothing compared to this. Because through it all, he always had Randy to rely on. He stared at his cellphone in his hand. It had been four days since he'd left his number on Randy's voice mail. And nothing. No text or call.

Maybe Randy didn't know who was on the other end. Maybe Randy assumed it was a prank call.

'Voices' cut through the silence, his phone vibrating, Randy's name flashing across the screen.

His mouth was so dry as he raised the phone. He didn't give Randy time to speak, his heart moving his lips, "If you're callin' 'bout my heart, it's still yours. Randy, oh god Randy, I still love you. I always have. I always will and I'm so sorry that I was such an idiot," Tears were coursing his cheeks and he didn't care because the dam was broke, was finally releasing all the feelings in him that he'd kept at bay, "I'm sorry that I left. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, Randy. And I fucked up, I know. I know that you won't ever forgive me for doing this to you but I-"

The door opened, Cody's phone dropping to the floor.

Because it was Randy. Not a dream or a figment of his imagination. But the man was _there_. "Cody," Randy spoke softly, closing the door behind him, those gorgeous eyes not leaving Cody, "I know that we've both made some mistakes but I'm not losing you again. I spent the past four months thinking about you. I'm not letting you go without a fight this time. We can do the long distance thing until the next Draft. I want you back with me. I'll move heaven and earth to make that happen."

"Randy…"

"Baby boy, I meant it. I still love you. Not a day has gone by that I haven't wanted you with me. I told Sam about us the day I realized you were gone for good. She's a good woman, Cody. She doesn't deserve to be blamed. I was only wanting to protect you. Us. As long as I'm hers when I'm home, she's fine with this," Randy gestured to himself and Cody, "I can't… Baby, I can't do this anymore."

"If sharing you for a month out of the year means I get to have you again, I think I'm ok with it," Cody hesitantly approached Randy, cheeks heating with shame, feet shuffling awkwardly just as he did so many years ago on his sixteenth birthday. When he'd finally balked up the courage to kiss his older friend. "Do you forgive me?"

"I was never mad," Randy murmured, brushing his thumb across Cody's lips, "Hurt. Confused. But not mad."

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making this up to you," Cody whispered against Randy's lips.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Randy winked, that stupid crooked smile of his curling his lips. "You have some groveling to do."

Lips were against his, soft, smooth, and still tasted like chocolate. He stared into pools of stormy blue, seeing the love reflecting back at him. Randy always had the ability to make him feel as if the world was their playground and that nothing could stop him. Maybe they would be okay.

No, Cody was positive they would make it.

Because this was greater than any lie that could be told, any rumor that could be spread, any hateful remarks that could be uttered.


End file.
